


A Matter of Confunding Your Companion

by Snuffaluffagay



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuffaluffagay/pseuds/Snuffaluffagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who- Hogwarts/HP AU (Tenth Doctor/ Rose Tyler)</p><p>Rose Tyler meets another student in her fourth year of school who goes by the name of 'the Doctor', their relationship grows over the years of attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and as they learn more about each other, new adventures will arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Confunding Your Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Works sort of inspired by this post: http://outcastfromgallifrey.tumblr.com/post/55284477163  
> This is just the first chapter (out of who knows how many) UPDATE: and it's now completed!
> 
> Beta reader is Ris: http://levithanbobbysinger.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feedback and suggestions etc. before I update it are very much appreciated, thanks!

 

* * *

This first time she ever crossed paths with this strange bloke was in her first year. Making her way hesitantly up the stairwell with the others to be sorted, he passed by her, muttering something in her direction about it being a great year. It had sounded hopeful, but a bit sad, as if there was something he didn’t want to let go of- possibly at home. And Rose Tyler had never been more confused.

* * *

 

The second time he made an appearance in her life was on a Hogsmeade trip in their fourth year, and oddly enough, Rose had never managed to encounter him in previous years at the school. Rumors of the illustrious Doctor, causing mischief and commotion wherever he wandered off to, floated around the halls, but as soon as one became too close to his trail, it all vanished, and he was off skipping classes again. Seriously doubting how he could have even passed his first year, Rose wondered about him from time to time- the Doctor, whatever that means.

Until one day, he showed up in The Hog’s Head, quickly passing by the table which Rose and Jack Harkness (her first friend at entering the wizarding school- whom she may or may not have eyed over every so often) occupied. She held her breath as he passed, a robe drawn around him tightly to keep out the sharp chill that indicated the coming winter holiday.

“What d’you know about ‘the Doctor’?” Rose hissed to Jack, trying her best to come across as nonchalant.

“I know you’ve got the hots for him, huh Rosie?” Harkness teased in response, smirking at his friend as she held back a look of panic. Hitting him on the arm sharply and leaning across the table, Rose tried to steer clear of bringing up her opinion of the Doctor, choosing instead to flatter Jack- a surefire way to distract him.

“You know that I’ve only got eyes for you. But _I_ know that you’ve got information. Spill it, now.”

Jack looked towards the counter behind Rose, glancing at the strange bloke’s back before looking back to the blonde girl. “Alright, well he’s in Ravenclaw, believe it or not. Just skips class so often that no one can pin what house he’s in. Very clever and rather impressive if you ask me.” Jack muttered in awe, picking at his nails as Rose absorbed his words eagerly.

“Really? Well he’s done a bloody great job of avoiding me for almost four years then...” She pointed out almost bitterly, rolling her eyes as she leaned back, glancing over her shoulder to the Doctor, really looking him over for the first time.

Before she could pull her gaze from the tall, thin boy, he had turned briskly away from the counter, brushing past her table again and tugging her arm gently as he passed. Rose blinked at him in surprise, stumbling from her chair less gracefully than she would have liked.

Wiggling his eyebrows at the shocked girl, Jack nodded eagerly towards the door, pleased to have initiated _something_ just by telling her about him, apparently.

“How about a bit of running, yeah?” The Doctor murmured in Rose’s ear as he tugged her gently out of the pub, draping his arm lightly over her shoulder as they stepped out into the chilled air, almost seeming to ask for permission to hold her closer.

“I- I don’t even know you, and... what’re-?” She tilted her head away from him, but remained walking at his side. Her thought trailed off, and she glanced up, noting that he had taken her to small paths leading to the Shrieking Shack.

He grinned right at her with large brown eyes, a look that could only be described as ‘goofy’, Rose decided. “I’m the Doctor. And we’re adventuring, what does it look like?” The boy informed her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. With a shrug, he glanced up and sniffed the air as if searching for something. “I think maybe you should trust me, Rose Tyler.”

Oh god, now he knew her name. She knew literally nothing about this student other than his title of ‘the Doctor’ and he was itching to take her on adventures? It was exactly what Rose could picture her mum protesting. Which is why she replied with a simple, “Yes.”

And with that, the two of them were slinking around Hogsmeade, managing to stay out much later than they were allowed, and snickering to each other every chance they could get. Sneaking back into the castle after dark, the Doctor and Rose crept back into the Gryffindor Common Room.

“How come we’ve not met before?” Rose asked softly, standing on the first step to the girl’s dormitory.

“Well, I make it a point to keep myself scarce- Not quite a good thing when you’re around people that can catch you doing the fun things, yeah?” He reasoned, before bidding her a quick goodnight and moving to the Common Room doorway. She wanted to ask him more, to know more about him, because even though Rose was fairly sure he had just gifted her with a fantastic day- it didn’t seem to be enough. So Rose Tyler did all she could to keep from sighing dreamily, and padded up to her bed, burying her face in her pillow and resenting just how servile she had seemed to become.

Meanwhile, the Doctor grinned smugly to himself as he cautiously navigated the unlit corridors of the school and disappeared around a corner, already plotting the next ways he could impress that brilliant blonde girl.

* * *

 

Within days the two of them seemed to be as close as childhood friends, and a number of other students had mistakenly thought so when they saw the pair skittering excitedly down the hall, hands clasped tightly. Rose learned things about the Doctor that presumably no other person knew- His personal theories about the science behind magic, the very super secret homemade hair gel mix he used, the precise reasoning behind why the Doctor wasn't fond of pears. ("They could be so much more, Rose! They have the potential to hold all these amazing chemical compounds that'd be magnificent to eat- but they choose not too! It's utterly rude, for a fruit, you know.") She even learned about his past relationships when he decided to run into one of those awful babbling speeches, much to her displeasure.

He, of course, learned things as well. Like the quickest way to sneak into the Gryffindor fourth year girls dorm. And all of Rose's ticklish spots, or where to run his palms over the back of her neck- causing her to relax against his shoulder. And even if the Doctor also learned the best way to make her laugh, and learned exactly how she liked her chips- well that didn't mean they were a couple, it was only an assumption made by other students.

An assumption that happened to amuse both of them.

The most stunning thing Rose had yet to learn was the story behind the Doctor’s name. Throughout the school year she had pieced together that he had taken on the name himself, and also that the Doctor wasn’t fond of speaking about his life away from the school. Each time she tried to bring it up, Rose was met with either a clever remark that brought the focus away from her questions, or a rambling speech having to do with something completely irrelevant.

One topic that did however arise often was Rose’s close friend from home, Mickey Smith. A muggle and occasionally an idiot, he was the one person that was always a constant in her life- besides her mum. So, naturally, Rose mentioned him just enough that it got to the Doctor.

Telling the Doctor a story of her other friend after the holidays, She cozied up to him on a bench in the hall, leaning against his chest as he toyed with her blonde hair.

“We were all home, the whole family was over- even my friend Shareen came by, and it was almost like everything was normally how it is… just not quite though.” Rose muttered, shaking her head, causing the Doctor’s jumper to charge slightly with static. “Anyways… Mum was setting the table while her latest boyfriend- I think his name is Paul- did the cooking. An’ we were all up to somethin’, with some job or another. ‘Cept for Mickey. And he just kept goin’ on about being a tin dog… feel useless I bet. Poor bloke.”

As the Doctor nodded along with her story, he fought back the urge to make a comment of his own, which would likely be similar to ‘But he is fairly useless’. But that would only make Rose cross, and a cross Rose Tyler was the last thing he wanted.

The two of them spent the afternoon like that, swapping holiday stories (with most of the Doctor’s simply being new nooks he had discovered around the castle while Rose was gone) and thinking aloud together. But while he sat there with the blonde girl, the Doctor realized that it was the first time he had feel right in the school. With her, he could let his guard down, and she would do the same for him. And so that was the day that Rose Tyler learned the proper name belonging to her closest friend, John Smith.

* * *

 

Before the schooling year had come to a close, the Doctor felt dread each morning he woke, knowing that he would have to spend his summer months without her. And Rose became panicky as the days grew closer and closer to the moment that they would have to say goodbye.

Offering his wonderful companion a shaky hug, the Doctor did all he could to fight back tears- after all, he had no one except for his Rose. She held him tight, scrunching the back of his collar up in her hands as they stood closely on platform 9¾, knowing that soon Rose would have to cross through the magical barrier to go back home with her mum.

“I’ll miss you. But I’ll write, I promise. Maybe you can even come over for a bit.” The girl murmured in his ear, not wanting to let go. He nodded, holding her around the waist. “Sounds tempting, but you know I’m not one for domestics.” The Doctor managed to joke, a phrase of his that would be repeated for years to come.

Understanding, Rose stepped back, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before she picked up her bags and made her way to the barrier in the wall. “I won’t be gone forever.” She called to him, stepping out to the muggle portion of the station to find her mum.

As Jackie Tyler and her daughter strolled off, returning to their own lives, the Doctor took a quick step out to the normal side of the station, glancing around for one last glimpse of Rose. All he could spot was a streak of pink and yellow- the blonde girl running off in her pink hoodie, and he grinned rather bittersweetly to himself, wondering if that absolutely fantastic friend really would come back to him.


End file.
